Remember Me Fondly
by Inashi Silverfang
Summary: Loss takes place in everyone's lives. It's how you deal with it that makes up who you are.


Remember me fondly.

By: Inashi Silverfang

A/N: This is dedicated to my little sister, Hadley Grace Nash. Today (10-31-10) is the second year anniversary of her death, and I wanted to do something special to both honor, and celebrate this day. So please, if you flame this story for anything that doesn't have to do with grammar or the like, know that you have just disrespected the dead.

This is the G-1 universe, and NONE of it is mech on mech. That's all you really need to know about these drabbles.

**DISCLAIMER: (BECAUSE I DIDN'T PUT ONE TH FIRST TIME) IF I OWNED TRANSFORMERS, THEN THERE WOULD'VE BEEN AN EPISODE DEDICATED JUST TO THE SIC'S. SUCH IS THEIR AWESOMENESS. ALAS, I DON'T OWN THEM.**

WARNING: VERY DARK!

Inashi Silverfang

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Prowl fell to his knees and let loose blood-curdling scream.

Pain. Pain, pain, and more pain.

_Bluestreak..._

The attack had been swift and merciless. Their scanners hadn't even picked up the approaching seekers until it was too late, and now...

_Bluestreak...my little brother...he's gone..._

The sounds of battle were long since over, but they would never fade Prowl's mind. The screams...Oh Primus, the screams. He didn't know if they were his own, or simply auditory feedback. All he knew was that they echoed for miles around. Even when he felt someone's arms gently embrace him from behind-the screams still didn't die down. Not even when he heard a voice desperately call his name, or when he felt someone slowly lower him onto his back (being careful of his door wings)-the screaming _still_ wouldn't stop.

It wasn't until he heard more voices, and felt a pin-prick at his wrist that the screams faded with his conscience.

He could only pray that they wouldn't follow him into recharge.

*(*STORY DIVIDER*)*

Megatron was shocked.

An emotion that he wasn't familiar with, and in such a situation as this-he would normally react with anger.

Not this time.

How could it of gotten this bad? Or worse yet, _how could he not of known?_

How could he not of known that one of his soldiers-his second in command!- was suffering to the extent that he would try something so desperate as to take his own life?

Now, all that remained of his once proud and boastful SIC was this near lifeless shell, hooked up to multiple machines, and lying prone on the med berth in front of him.

Usually, when Starscream was in the med bay, it was Megatron's fault-and said tyrant's entrance into said room would usually cause a barrage of shrieks and cursing to erupt from his fiery second.

Now, all that filled the room was the steady 'beep' of various machines...and all Megatron could think was,

_How could I not of known?_

*(*STORY DIVIDER*)*

He felt the sobs viciously tear themselves from his throat.

_How am I supposed to go on without you?_

Sunstreaker. Sunny. Sunshine. However he would place the name, the fact still remained-

The mech that had died on the battlefield today had been his brother.

The other half of his spark, the one to call him back if he ever went too far, his partner in crime for multiple pranks...

_My brother..._

He had thrown himself to the ground to avoid a stray shot, and found himself stuck, and unable to defend against the oncoming aerial attack staged by the seekers. Suddenly, where he had been expecting the flashing colors of laser fire, his field of vision was filled with the unique golden-yellow color that could belong to no one else but his brother.

His brother had taken the hit. His brother had sacrificed himself for him.

His brother-who everyone always called vain and self-centered-gave his life for him.

Sideswipe continued to sob on Sunstreaker's berth, and realized...

The Sunshine had gone out of his life.

*(*STORY DIVIDER*)*

Ravage let Rumble wrap his arms around her neck in a hug, and purred comfortingly to her little brother. Rumble let out a choked out sob, and squeezed her tighter. "Why?" Was all the little youngling cassette kept asking,

_Why? Why Frenzy? Why did it have to be him?_

The battle had started off as any other.

He and his siblings were ejected from Soundwave, and quickly drawn into the fight. As usual, he and Frenzy had tag-teamed any mech unfortunate enough to stand in their way.

Too bad that they were in someone else's way.

Rain from the day before had made the terrain slick and slippery, and Optimus had been going too fast. Frenzy had seen it coming before he did...all Rumble had seen was a bright light.

_Frenzy had seen it coming..._

Frenzy saw what was going to happen, and had managed to get Rumble out of the way just in time to avoid a gruesome fate.

But perhaps this was worse than being crushed to death.

There wasn't anything left of his twin, so severe was the damage. Nothing for him to hold onto except memory files. No monument for him to visit on the anniversary of his death...

Another sob escaped him, and Ravage just kept purring, shedding her own tears for her lost little brother.

End.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Remember to review, and hug your family tight this Halloween. Never take fore-granted what you have, or it could leave you before you have the chance to really appreciate it.

Happy and safe Halloween to you all.

Inashi Silverfang.


End file.
